The present invention relates to a building module, in particular a facade module, roof module or window module, for utilizing solar energy and/or for thermal insulation, having an inner pane and an outer pane, wherein an intermediate space is formed between the inner pane and the outer pane, a heat transfer element, in particular an absorber element, which is arranged in the intermediate space and has at least one functional surface for absorbing thermal radiation and/or for controlling the temperature of the intermediate space, and a fluid line in which a heat transport medium is conducted, wherein a thermal contact is formed between the heat transfer element and the heat transport medium in order to exchange heat between the heat transfer element and the heat transport medium.
The present invention further relates to a method for producing a building module, in particular a facade module, roof module or window module, for utilizing solar energy and/or for thermal insulation, having the steps of: providing a fluid line in which a heat transport medium is conductible, providing a heat transfer element, in particular an absorber element, which has at least one functional surface for absorbing heat radiation and/or for controlling the temperature of ambient air, and connecting an inner pane and an outer pane to the fluid line such that an intermediate space, in which the heat transfer element is arranged, is formed between the inner pane and the outer pane.
Finally, the present invention relates to a heat distribution arrangement for a building having a plurality of building modules according to the present invention and a fluid system which, in order to exchange heat between the building modules, connects the fluid lines of the building modules at least thermally together.
Building modules of this type are usually fastened to buildings and serve to convert solar rays into thermal energy and/or electrical energy and to utilize the thermal and/or electrical energy obtained in this way in the building and/or to thermally insulate the building.
It is generally known from the prior art to arrange solar collectors in windows or in facade elements in order to convert the incident solar radiation into thermal energy. In this case, the solar collectors are usually in the form of elongate slats in which a fluid line is formed, a heat transport liquid flowing through said fluid line in order to transport away the heat which is produced in the solar collectors by the solar rays and to make it utilizable for heating for example a building interior. A window solar collector of this kind is known for example from DE 102 51 921 B4.
Alternatively, a building interior can also be heated by means of solar collector slats, as known from DE 28 30 745. In this case, the slats do not have a fluid line in order to heat the building interior via a heat transport medium, but merely have room air of the building interior flowing around them in order to transport away the heat that arises in the slats as a result of the solar irradiation. In this case, the solar collector slats are arranged between two glass panes, wherein vents are formed in each case at the lower end of the glass panes and at the upper end of the glass panes in order to allow cold air to flow in between the glass panes and to allow warm air to flow out at the top end.
Finally, it is known from DE 10 2008 047 327 B4 to form solar collector slats with a fluid system for heating a heat transport medium, with a photovoltaic unit for generating electrical energy, and with a further functional surface in order for example to reflect solar rays into the interior of a building.
A disadvantage with the solar collectors that are known from the prior art is that the collector slats are technically complicated and, on account of the large diameter brought about by the fluid line system, restrict the view through a window equipped therewith and at the same time greatly increase the thickness of the entire window module. Furthermore, it is a disadvantage that, in order to insulate the particular building interior, an additional insulating pane has to be provided or the intermediate space in which the collector slats are arranged has to be evacuated with a large technical effort in order to reduce the heat transmission through the pane, and the heat transmission cannot be set individually.